An autonomous mobile device refers to a device which can achieve autonomous movement based on information obtained by itself without external control, such as autonomous movement control (e.g., obstacle avoidance) based on detection of an external environment, or autonomous movement control based on target following, and so on. The autonomous mobile devices can beat least divided into two-dimensional autonomous mobile devices (e.g., ground autonomous mobile devices), three-dimensional autonomous mobile devices (e.g., unmanned aerial vehicles) and the like in terms of mobile dimension. Target following is a common skill necessary for the autonomous mobile device, and how to realize omnidirectional target following of the autonomous mobile device is a technical problem to be solved by the present invention.